Ten Things I Hate About You
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: Sharpay has to present her poem for English class, But through that poem she brings out her inner most feelings towards a certain boy. Troypay Oneshot


_**Ten Things I Hate About You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the poem "The Ten Things I Hate about You." BUT I did modify the poem to better fit the story.

It was a normal day in Albuquerque. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and students were lazily making their way around East High School. Well everyone except a Miss Sharpay Evans. Here she is strutting along the hallways on her way to her English Literature class. The one class, besides free period where she goes to the theatre for Drama with Mrs. Darbus, where she can be totally herself through her work. Here, she shares a class with her brother Ryan, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, and her best friend, basketball Golden Boy Troy Bolton.

So, as she sits here waiting, waiting for class to start she can't help, but to feel nervous. For she knows that once that bell rings and class starts, she is going to pour her heart's desires out and she knows that once that happens everyone will see a different side to the "Ice Queen." But she knows she is ready for this to happen. She has been awaiting for this to happen since she first was assigned this assignment.

So why when Mr. Jefferson enters the room, does she slightly slide down in her chair? And why when he asks for any volunteers to recite the past week's homework assignment, is she not the first hand raised?

Once, Taylor is finished with her poem regarding… well, hell Sharpay wasn't paying attention, Mr. Jefferson asks for more volunteers and as she feels her heart pounding, stomach clenching, she raises her hand and goes up to the front of the room.

She takes a few deep breathes before Mr. Jefferson asks her to "Please, Miss Evans. Please, begin with your poem."

So she starts…

"_**10 things I hate about you **_

_**By: Sharpay Evans"**_

She takes another deep breath before continuing…

"_I hate the way you talk to me,  
and the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car,  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your big dumb sneakers  
and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick,  
it even makes me rhyme."_

She laughs a little as she says that and continues on, this time looking right at Troy…

"_I hate the way you__'__re always right,  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh,  
even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you__'__re not around,  
and the fact that you didn__'__t call."_

This is where she starts to tear up, and lets some tears fall, but still she is determined to continue…

"_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,  
not even close  
not even a little bit__,__  
not even at all."_

As she finishes she is fully crying now, and asks to be excused from class, as she runs out of class to the hallway. Here she breaks down and cries some more. She finally admitted it to him… her love for him. After a few minutes she hears someone's footsteps come near her. She looks up to see Troy there.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I came to find out why you ran out crying, Pay." He sits down next to her outside their classroom.

"Nothing… you wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I'm a lot smarter than you might think." He smiles at her, and she cracks a small smile back.

"Well, it's just that, I admitted my feelings for a guy in that class, and well I don't even think he knows. God, I just admitted that I loved him! I'm so stupid." She buries her face in her hands and starts to cry more.

"Pay…" he takes her hands away from her face, and lifts her chin up to face him. "I love you, too."

"H-how did you know, i-it was you?" She is looking up at him.

"I told you, I'm a lot smarter than you think." He smiles and she smiles back. Then he slowly leans in and gives her a gentle kiss. "I love you, Pay."

"I love you too, Troy." And she gives him a sweet kiss.

Okay that probably sucks, but after hearing that poem. I had to do something with it in it! Okay so I really didn't change much in it, except for the sneakers part. Haha I know lame. It barely fits, but whatever. If you liked it please review, and if not then, review and tell me how much it sucks, or lie! Whichever floats your boat. Haha. Toodles. Katie


End file.
